


It's For Science

by HatoHeart



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comedy, Ficlet, M/M, Office Sex, so if that's not your style nw, this is very shitposty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatoHeart/pseuds/HatoHeart
Summary: Based on this tweet from the RandL twitter: https://twitter.com/rhettandlink/status/1090396701821624320Rhett and Link keep getting themselves into odd situations for the sake of science.This is dumb but I hope it'll make you laugh?





	It's For Science

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this but enjoy anyway.

"It's for science, Rhett." Link assured his friend. They were doing a "Will It Lipstick?" episode and had been kissing random objects to determine if the lipstick stayed. For the finale, they'd be kissing each other. They'd gotten close on other lip-related episodes, but the crew felt it was finally time to just have them go at it.

"Fine." Rhett relented. The two leaned in and softly pressed their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss. It was over as soon as it began.

"There you go. You wanted this." Rhett deadpanned to the camera.

"It's for science."

\-------------------------

The next week, Chase walked into Rhett and Link's office to ask about an upcoming episode when he found the two passionately kissing on their couch. Unsure what to do, he cleared his throat and tried not to laugh as his bosses scrambled apart. Their faces were beet red.

"HI CHASE." Link said in a panic. "DID YOU NEED SOMETHING WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY"

"Uh, I just wanted to know about next week's episode... What props we'll need, but y'know, uh, I can come back if it's not a good time..." Chase said, stifling a laugh.

"DON'T LAUGH CHASE." Link demanded.

"IT'S FOR SCIENCE." 

\------------------------

Late at night, after everyone had gone home, Rhett and Link stayed behind to catch up on some work.  
Stevie had forgotten a few things at the office and ran back inside to get them.

There was nothing on earth that could prepare her for what she saw.

Link was bent over the GMM table, Rhett pounding into him from behind, moans escaping both of them. She tried to drown out the sounds of her bosses moaning and their flesh smacking, opting to just get her things, leave, and block out the memory.  
Unfortunately, she was noticed.

Rhett stopped mid-thrust, and Link looked up. 

"Hey..." Rhett began awkwardly. "Uh... didn't know you were still here."  
"I just forgot a few things..." Stevie replied, just as awkwardly.  
"Oh." Link said, unable to say anything else.  
"I'll just, uh, leave you to it, then." Stevie said. "Just... why are you doing this?"

Both men answered at the same time.  
"It's for science."


End file.
